


No Easy Fix

by karrenia_rune



Category: Gargoyles
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-13
Updated: 2012-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-16 04:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karrenia_rune/pseuds/karrenia_rune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look at Lexington's knowledge of technology comes into play along with his loyalty to the clan, even fallen, damaged ones like Coldstone, the damage done to him will not have an easy or quick solution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Easy Fix

**Author's Note:**

> Also written for fanfic100, prompt #72 fixed

Title: Not an Easy Fix  
Fandom: Gargoyles:the Animated Series  
Author: karrenia  
Characters:Lexington, Goliath, Broadway, Hudson,  
Brooklyn, Coldstone  
Rating: General Audiences  
Words: 805  
Prompt: #72 fixed  
92/100

Disclaimer: Gargoyles belongs to Disney and Bunea Vista Television. It is not mine.

 

"Not an Easy Fix" by karrenia

 

Lexington had always felt that out of all his rookery brothers, he would have to be the most literal-minded, the most practical, although both Brooklyn and Broadway did have their moments. But whenever it came to a matter that took thinking outside of the proverbial box, something mechanical or technological he was the one they looked to solve it. And it was not as if he fell into as naturally as a duck falling into a pond, no it had taken a lot of research and tinkering to reach a point where he felt comfortable around technology, where he could have honestly admitted that he knew what he was doing. 

On more than one occasion, he thanked Elisa Maza for her continued gift of magazines and other reading materials when she had brought them over as her means of getting the clan up to speed with the modern in which they had found themselves.

He had come through for the clan more than once, but at the moment, Lexington had to admit that he was stumped, he had learned a great deal about technology, but biology, that was an entirely different field, and whatever David Xanatos had done to combine the two in the person of their supposedly long-lost member, Coldstone, was beyond him, well beyond him.

Glancing up from where he crouched at the currently unconscious Coldstone’s splayed body, Lexington could feel the mingled worry and impatience radiating off of Goliath in almost visible waves.

“I’ll do my best, Goliath, but at this point it’s very much touch and go.”

“Do what you can, Lexington,” rumbled Goliath.

Lexington had very little idea of what to expect when he entered into the virtual-reality program that was Coldstone’s mind, and the shock of the contact almost knocked him completely out of the loop and off of the roof of the building that they had landed when they had gotten away from where his body had been found. It was a very near thing, but Broadway caught him by a wrist and pulled him back to safety.

“Thanks,” Lex gasped and plugged himself back in, this time bracing himself a bit more, so as not to have a repeat performance of only moments earlier. 

This time it the sensation of competing heat and cold was there, but he knew what to expect, or least thought that they he did. What he had not counted on were the seemingly similar yet disparate warring thoughts to be found within Coldstone’s mind. One seemed to have a desperate longing. to return to the clan, to protect and serve his loved ones; the other, seemed to have no desire other than to fight and destroy them all.

Lexington tried to reach out to the former personality, to try and communicate their thoughts that Coldstone, no matter what had been done to him, was still a member of the clan, that he had a place to belong to, with them. The contact was fleeting, however, in ways that Lexington could not express or put into words, he thought, just for a moment, that his message had been heard and understood.

Coldstone, in the silence of his mind, a mind that while conscious was very much aware that he’d been damaged, torn into two warring halves, felt that those he had once loved and cared for were attempting to help him, to reach out to him and bring him back into the fold, were out there and he tried to reach out to them in turn; when he felt the tug at his thoughts and sent back a wave of reassurance at the contact, however fleeting that it might be. “I’m here. I understand,” he thought.

Lexington almost smiled but the effort to maintain the link turned it instead into a wince, and broke the link and shut of the device. “He’s aware of us, and I managed to reach him, Goliath. But I think it’s gonna take a whole lot more than us to bring him back, if it’s even possible.”

“We are not giving up! Not when we’ve been given a second chance,” rumbled Goliath.

“Wait a second, Goliath,” added Brooklyn. “I don’t think that’s what Lex meant at all. Don’t be so hard on him. He’s doing his best.”

“I realize that,” replied Goliath. “I am merely frustrated.”

“Aye,” Hudson added. “Go easy on the lad, Goliath.”

At that moment, Coldstone turned sluggishly and moaned, seemingly to regain concuisousness. His eyelids flickered and his head lolled to one side. “I want to come back,” he whispered, “but I can’t find my way back. Help me.”

“We will find a way to do so, old friend,” Goliath replied.

“It won’t be an easy fix, but we will all do what we can for you. I can promise you that,” Lexington added.


End file.
